1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of network computing, and more particularly to a system and method for providing a caching mechanism for a virtual persistent heap is described
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of migrating a running process, for example, an application, from one machine to another on a network has been tried for years, and there is much research literature on the subject of “process migration,” but not much success in actually solving this difficult problem.
Currently, with the world moving towards a network centric model of computing, with unprecedented connectivity, there is a growing need to run an application (editor, email, browser, etc.) on one computer, and to be able to later resume running that same application from another machine in another location. Such a need can only be fulfilled via application migration. At the same time, modern operating systems have become very complex, and tend to have multiple applications running on a very thick client, and this complexity has resulted in much unreliability. It's thus desirable to be able to separate an application from the rest of the complex operating system, and persist it somewhere on the net, where it is protected from the complex, thick client system. This need, as well, can only be fulfilled via persistent application migration.
Java™
The computer world currently has many platforms, among them Microsoft Windows®, Apple Macintosh®, OS/2, UNIX®, Linux and NetWare®. Software must be compiled separately to run on each platform. The binary file for an application that runs on one platform cannot run on another platform, because the binary file is platform-specific.
A “virtual machine” may be defined as an operating environment that sits on top of one or more other computer platforms, and provides the capability to run one binary file on the virtual machine on the one or more other computer platforms. Thus, an application is written and compiled to run on the virtual machine, and thus does not need to be compiled separately to run on the one or more other computer platforms.
The Java Platform is a software platform for delivering and running applets and applications on networked computer systems. What sets the Java Platform apart is that it sits on top of other platforms, and executes bytecodes, which are not specific to any physical machine, but are machine instructions for a virtual machine. A program written in the Java Language compiles to a bytecode file that can run wherever the Java Platform is present, on any underlying operating system. In other words, the same file can run on any operating system that is running the Java Platform. The Java Platform has two basic parts, the Java Virtual Machine and the Java Application Programming Interface (Java API).
The Sun Java technologies are grouped into three editions: Java 2 Micro (J2ME), Standard (J2SE), and Enterprise (J2EE) Editions. Each edition includes a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) that fits inside a range of consumer devices such as set-top, screenphone, wireless, car, and digital assistant devices J2ME specifically addresses the consumer space, which covers the range of small devices from smart cards and pagers up to the set-top box, an appliance almost as powerful as a computer. The consumer devices targeted by J2ME, such as set-top boxes, printers, copiers, and cellular phones, typically have fewer resources and more specialized functionality than a typical Network Computer. Such devices may have special constraints such as small memory footprint, no display, or no connection to a network. The J2ME API provides the smallest Java API one of these limited devices can have and still run. A Java-powered application written for one particular device may operate on a wide range of similar devices. Applications written with J2ME are upwardly scalable to work with J2SE and J2EE.
Java Remote Method Invocation (RMI)
RMI is a Java programming language-enabled extension to traditional remote procedure call mechanisms. RMI allows not only data to be passed from object to object around the network but full objects, including code.
K Virtual Machine (KVM)
The K Virtual Machine (KVM) is a Java runtime environment that is an extremely lean implementation of the Java virtual machine for use in devices that have a small memory footprint. The KVM is the core of the Java 2 Micro Edition (J2ME). The KVM is suitable for 16/32-bit RISC/CISC microcontrollers with a total memory of no more than a few hundreds of kilobytes (Kbytes) and sometimes less than 128 Kbytes of RAM. This typically applies to small-footprint memory devices, including digital cellular phones, pagers, mainstream personal digital assistants, low-end analog set-top boxes, and small retail payment terminals.
Application Migration and Java
By writing an application in Java, the application is not tied to a particular machine, but is rather written to run on an abstract or “virtual” machine, the Java Virtual Machine (JVM). Consequently, it is possible for the application to run on any machine on the network that implements the JVM specification. This aids in process migration, because past attempts at this problem have been largely foiled by differences, even slight ones, among the various machines on a network where an application is intended to migrate and run. By itself, though, an application written in Java cannot migrate from one machine on a net to another, because once the application starts running, it runs only in the heap of the JVM on which it initially started.
The Java language provides the programmer with an object model, a strong type system, automatic main memory storage management and concurrency through lightweight threads. However, the Java platform provides no satisfactory way of maintaining these properties beyond the single execution of a JVM. Instead, the programmer must deal explicitly with saving the state of an application, using one of a variety of persistence mechanisms, for example, file input/output, object serialization or relational database connectivity, none of which approach complete support for the full computational model. This lack of completeness, while only a minor nuisance for simple applications, becomes a serious problem as application complexity increases.
Orthogonal Persistence for Java
Orthogonal persistence for the Java platform (OPJ) addresses some of the limitations of application migration with Java with no changes to the source language and minor modifications to the specification of the Java Virtual Machine life cycle. In effect, orthogonal persistence extends the automatic memory management of the Java platform to encompass stable memory.
OPJ allows a running Java application to persist with no change to the application or to Java (thus orthogonal). This is achieved by enhancements to the JVM that implement a persistent heap that parallels the heap that Java code runs in. It is possible to suspend a running application and have a checkpoint result in the persistent heap that can later be reactivated on that same JVM. However, migrating to another JVM on another machine is not supported.
Another limitation of the persistent heap and checkpointing as implemented in OPJ is that any portions of a process that are dependent upon external state and not transient may be invalid when the code runs again, because the actual external state may have changed. An example of an external state is a socket for a network connection.
Yet another limitation of the persistent heap and checkpointing as implemented in OPJ is that it supports one large persistent heap for all Java code running on the system, making it difficult to separate out one particular application to migrate to another node. The persistent heap may include system Java objects and application Java objects. System Java objects are those Java objects tied to the platform (machine and operating system) on which the JVM is executing with the Java Native Interface (JNI). System Java objects may include native methods for the platform on which the JVM is executing. The application Java objects for the particular application would have to be separated from the application Java objects from any other running process and from the system Java objects.
Still yet another limitation of the OPJ model is that it requires two separate garbage collectors, one for the “in-memory” heap and one for the persistent heap.
JVM Separation Models
In a system providing application migration, it would be desirable to separate an application so that only it runs in a heap (and is persisted in a persistent heap). One way to do this is to start a separate JVM on the machine for each application. Although simple, the approach may not be practical. For one thing, this solution uses many system resources. Other approaches for application separation are hierarchical, with one “real” JVM and many “virtual” JVMs multiplexed on top. It would be desirable to provide a virtual machine separation model that separates applications into discrete persistent stores, permits the running of applications one at a time in an in-memory heap, and that does so without requiring the running of multiple copies (real or virtual) of the JVM.